The Wedding
by hpfan1012
Summary: Percy and Annabeth getting married. Will Posideon like this idea of his son marrying a daughter of Athena? Will Artemis realize she loves Grover? No, this isn't a romance, but it has some. Rated T for violence, language, and sexual content of course.
1. Chapter One

The rain drizzled even harder than the night before. The trail was so muddy that you could not go through unless you crossed the river that was filled with Yippies, which were very rare fish that are ravenous for human flesh. Since this was a village surrounded by forest, there was no way telling which way you were going since it blocked the moon.

"How can you tell that his house is anywhere?" she whispered harshly, "It's pitch black." An arm stopped the woman by slamming into it's chest and the other woman stood very still. She sniffed the air for something...maybe a scent.

The other woman's eyes suddenly went catlike and she shuddered. "Manticores." The other woman almost yelped and hid behind the woman she was with.

"Don't be a wussy Thalia," the woman's voice sneered, "I'm immortal, remember? You would be too if you had joined the Hunters." Thalia stood away from the woman and rolled her eyes.

Thalia argued, "At least I don't look like a twelve year-old! I'm twenty-three and I'm loving it." There was a howl in the night and both of the girls began to run. The howl wasn't like a wolf or a coyote...it was a werewolf. Their breaths were hard and heavy; their mind went numb and began to feel danger.

"Wait!" snapped the girl.

"What Bianca?" Thalia whined, looking around in the darkness. A growl was near. It must've been about fifty yards away. Thalia pointed at a cavern with it's lights on and decided, "Let's go in there. It's better than being out _here." _

Bianca groaned and they walked into the cavern that smelled like cigarette smoke and whisky. Bianca had to cough at the stench but she muttered, "At least we're safe in here." A bartender sat on a wooden chair and watched a baseball game between the Yankees and the Red Sox. There were several tables with some rusty metal chairs that still held beer bottles and cigar holders that were piled with cigars.

Thalia's eyes narrowed as she stared at a picture on the wall that read: Summer of 1993. In the picture was a man with two young women in bathing suits and one little boy in the sand. Two teenaged boys smiled weakly as their eyes seemed to wander towards the girls who were swimming in the beach in the background. In the middle was a thirty year-old woman with unusual emerald eyes.

"Something doesn't seem right..." Bianca said out loud.

The bartender smiled and asked, "Want a room?" Bianca and Thalia's eyes met as they glanced at each other.

Thalia said nervously, "We're supposed to meet an old friend in this village. We-we were just on our way there." Bianca scanned the room when the bartender wasn't looking.

The bartender shrugged and said, "Well, I might know him. What's the name?"

Bianca shook her head for a signal to not say anything. Thalia stuttered, "I-I-" She gripped on a table and stared blankly at the TV screen. She then glanced back at the bartender and mumbled, "Percy Jackson."

"Hm?" the bartender asked eagerly, getting out from behind his bar.

Bianca said quickly, "We must be off. I think he lives about a block away from here. We'll get there fine." Just when she reached towards the door handle the door disappeared. So did the windows. Thalia gasped as the bartender smiled evilly.

"Perseus Jackson," Thalia said as though she were under a trance. Bianca tackled Thalia before the smoldering fire had touched her. The bartender had fire shooting out of his mouth as though he was a gun. Thalia screamed, "RUN!"

"No!" Bianca yelled. She reached inside of her backpack for her bow and arrows. In the meanwhile Thalia jumped in front of Bianca and guarded her with her Medusa shield. The golden flames risen off the shield so a floating wall of fire was shimmering beautifully but deadly. Bianca cried, "FIRE!"

"I know! He's a firebreather!" Thalia roared, trying to keep the force steady, "What do you think the stuff coming out of his mouth is? I'm not an idiot..."

Bianca groaned and bellowed, "Fire as in shoot, retard!" Bianca jumped through the blazing fire that had no harm of her and shot her first arrow. It zipped right past the bartender and broke a bottle of wine. The bartender stopped blowing fire. He instead began to grow fangs in his mouth as a fiery shield protected him from the offensive side.

The bartender cackled, "I know where Perseus is! But first you'll have to kill me for me to spit it out!"

Bianca shook her head and explained, "He's a Norwegian Vampire...we're dealing with a pro. I'm so sorry, Thalia. I'll need to slay this one." Thalia pouted but had no time for pouting. The evil bartender was spitting out venomous fire balls that would burn you to ashes in one second.

While Bianca shot arrows rapidly, Thalia zipped past the bartender and got to the bar. There had to be a door somewhere...

"KEEP LOOKING!" Bianca screamed. She clutched onto Thalia's shield which protected her from the harmful fire and now understood how hard it was. She felt like she was going to be pushed back onto the wall from the force.

The bartender roared, "No Medusa shield is going to scare me!" He pounced at Bianca, his razor sharp fangs gleaming like gold. Thalia was so desperate she wanted to blow a hole in the wall and get out of the place. She then spotted a trapdoor on the floor.

"AARGH!" Bianca screamed in pain. She knocked the bartender off of her neck and let him savor her tasty blood. A stream of blood poured out from her pale white neck. She grasped onto Thalia's sword and dug it right into the vampire's heart, which pained the vampire obviously, and he shrivled up into a cheese cube. Bianca breathed, "That's how you finish a vampire."

Thalia cried, "You're neck!"

"I'm immortal you twit!" Bianca said with a smile, "Now you better have a way outta here or I'll beat your-" She never realized the wall behind her was almost to ash from all the fire.

Thalia interrupted, "I think it's time to go."

"Yes, let's go."

_A/N: Sorry if this is centered. I'm trying to fix it but it won't do it. I don't know, it's like this in the document format._


	2. Chapter Two

_Passed Out on the Dining Room Floor_

Thalia slashed her sword at the rope and it _sniped! _and then the door fell flat onto the ground. Bianca ran hastily out of the room leaving Thalia trailing along. They were now on the muddy streets of the little village. Behind them the cavern was about the collapse. Hopefully no mortal was in there.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Bianca mumbled as they walked down the street. The rain was now coming down hard and even though a blazing fire was behind them, they could hardly see anything in front of them. Thalia gulped and looked at Bianca uncomfortably. Bianca nodded, her eyes narrowing but had fear in her eyes. Thalia closed her eyes and inhaled heavily.

"Let's hope I do this right," Thalia whispered, "Or we'll be literally toast." She let the sword drop onto the concrete and she rose her hands in the air, closing her eyes tightly. There was silence, except for the rain pelting on the ground and the fire burning behind them. The wind whistled in their ears and it almost sounded like someone was whispering to them. Even Bianca had her eyes closed.

There was suddenly a flash of lightning; thunder boomed and vibrated the ground. The lightning cracked so loud that it over lapped the rain pelting the ground. They opened their eyes and gasped. In front of them, two pillars of lightning bolts came down from the clouds and stood there silently without a noise. In the middle of the pillars was a large portal that looked like it was made out of lightning but it was a paper thin layer of an Iris Passage, a common portal.

"You actually did it," Bianca said with surprise.

"Thank Zeus," Thalia said with a smile. She then faced the portal and said clearly, "_Perseus Jackson, 283 Jefferson St., Middleton, Virginia." _Both of the girls were forced ahead with a massive pull of gravity from the portal. They were lifted off of their feet and shot into the portal; once they were in the pillars exploded and everything around them was on fire and the portal melted into grease...looks like Thalia didn't really concentrate enough.

--

"You know how to play poker?"

"Chiron taught me-"

"Oh for the love of the gods, Chiron doesn't know squat!"

There was a flash of red light and two ladies were thrown into the room and landed on the hard, wooden floor. Percy Jackson jumped out of his chair and uncapped his famous Riptide, while his friend Grover Underwood screamed like a little girl.

"Chill out Grover! Percy!" Bianca coughed as she got up. Thalia kept on the floor and started to sleep...perhaps the portal made her drowsy. Bianca sighed, "When I thought it was perfect, it went wrong...but guys, I need to tell you something important!"

Percy capped Riptide and let the pen drop on the table. "Yes?"

Bianca told the story how they got into the village and then met a vampire. Then she added the werewolf that they heard around them. After she spoke, her eyes widened.

"Just when I wanted a simple wedding!" Percy shouted rather softly and slammed his fist on the table, "I wish these damn monsters would leave me alone!" There were suddenly footsteps coming down the stairs from the room to the left. After a few seconds Annabeth appeared. She had her hair in a pony tail and had an old Camp-Half Blood T-Shirt and some jean shorts on.

Annabeth squealed, "Oh my gods, your here!" She knelt down and embraced Bianca and then darted for Thalia. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Bianca who shook her head.

Grover asked Annabeth, "Um...why are these people here? We never invited them..."

Annabeth bit her lip and looked at Bianca with a daring look. Bianca nodded and Annabeth announced, "Percy, Grover...I hired Bianca and Thalia to be our wedding planners. They are our guests until we are married."


	3. Chapter Three

_AUTHOR NOTE: Lucky 7th reviewer, I have your answers. One: What happened to Thalia's sword? Ans: In the Percy Jackson series, do you read when they walk Thalia walks with a giant sword in the middle of mortal crowds? I think not. This is fiction, not real stuff. It just magically appears when she needs it. Two: Does Grover know who Bianca and Thalia are? Ans: DUH! He was just in shock from their entrance. If you saw your grandma appear out of thin air from a violent flash of red light, wouldn't you be freaked out? _

Guests and Fury

"Percy, why can't we stop arguing?" Annabethpleaded as they both stood in the kitchen, leaving Grover, Thalia, and Bianca in the dining room to eavesdrop.

Percy argued, "You never told me that guests were coming! I would've cleaned, I would've made their beds- oh, please say you got rid of...you know..._it." _Annabeth gulped and shook her head, tears streaming down from her eyes and gently down her cheeks. Percy cried, "For the love of all humanity, I thought we had the toilet tamed by now!"

Annabethcried, "That was a gift from my mother! Ravenous cyclops-made toilets are sky high in the market right now! Do you know how much it is worth?" Thalia had to snicker about this but Thalia and Grover kept a straight face. Percy and Annabeth kept this on for about ten minutes before coming to a conclusion.

"...just sleep on the far side of the bed tonight!" Annabeth concluded with a yell. She stomped out of the kitchen and slammed the door shut, now in the bathroom with the ravenous toilet. Percy exhaled heavily and he leaned against the wall and sighed. He never knew women had so much madness inside such a tiny body.

Percy muttered, "I'm only nineteen. I'm not supposed to marry at this age!" He clutched onto the marble counter and then stared at a painting of a beautiful coral reef in sea green water with crabs and squids all clustered around it. It was an early wedding gift from Poseidon, his father. The picture would cost about a million dollars with that kind of artwork. Percy smiled at the thought but never realized he was in this state for five minutes.

The bathroom door opened and Annabeth stepped out, completely ignoring Percy. She threw a towel that was on the floor in the sink and called in a shaky voice, "Bianca, Thalia...are you guys hungry? We're going to have pizza for dinner." Grover thrashed out of the dining room and hugged Annabeth, also ignoring Percy.

Bianca stepped in saying, "Thalia and I would be glad to have some pizza, thank you."

Annabeth wiped some dry tears and said in a bitter tone, "Anything on yours, Percy?"

"Cheese, thanks," he mumbled. Thalia walked in and went into the bathroom and then screamed.

She screamed, "Why is there a toilet gnawing on my pants?" There was a sound of a roar and Percy's heart pounded. He unleashed Riptide once again and dashed into the bathroom and saw Thalia, who was screaming for her life, her left leg completely in the toilet. Her pants were half torn so some of her underwear revealed. Thalia cried, "Stop looking at my underwear and help me!"

Percy closed his eyes tightly and slammed his blade into the toilet. Luckily, the blade was only inches away from her foot. Unfortunately, the toilet broke in half and water burst in ever direction. Thalia was shot back onto the wall and was sealed on the tiles. Percy tripped onto the floor and was carried into the kitchen from the stream of water. Annabeth cried, "What the-"

Thalia walked out of the bathroom drenched. She spit about a gallon of toilet water out of her mouth and muttered, "If you excuse me, I think I need to take a shower...and brush my teeth." She walked over Percy and purposely kicked him in the back as she did. Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek and went inside the bathroom.

Bianca exhaled.

"I'd like pepporoni on mine."

--

It was rather awkward at the dinner table. For instance, the engaged couple were sitting at the opposite long ends of the table, Thalia was still wet from the toilet water and the shower, and Grover was inhaling the pizza like there was no tomorrow. It had been dead silence like this for ten minutes. Annabeth would never budge except to eat the pizza. Thalia would glare at Percy every time she had a chance. Grover...he was eating pizza like a pig.

"So..." Annabeth broke the silence, "About this vampire. Where was he?"

Bianca set down her pizza and cleared her throat. "He was at Allen's Pub in the middle of the village. It's about two streets away from here." Annabeth's eyes widened. She looked frightened, but who wouldn't be?

"You mean Allen VanNasdale?" Annabeth asked with a hint of sadness, "He...he was the nicest man I've ever known-"

"_Ahem?" _Percy coughed.

Annabeth ignored him and and continued, "...he gave us a welcome gift and everything! From muffins to brownies, pies to cakes. You can't imagine of how great of a cook he is! I always liked his double fudge surprise. So chocolaty..." Thalia's glassy eyes turned to Annabeth, who was now resuming to eat her pizza.

Thalia added, "When we were in his basement, I found something. I think it was a picture of you. I don't know though, because we were running so fast."

Annabeth coughed her pizza up and quickly turned around to spit it out in a napkin. She turned back around and asked nervously, "What about Percy? He should'vehad one with him in it too!"

"I don't know, Annabeth," Thalia said with a frown, "It was a bit creepy, if you ask me."

Percy said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, I have lots of chills!" Annabeth glowered at him and set down her pizza.

Annabeth said coldly, "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Grover said uneasily, "I don't feel that well." They both got up and left the three adults (except Bianca) in the dinning room to talk about the vampire themselves.

"So, about that toilet..." Bianca said.


End file.
